


Dinner Time

by AshTheLauren



Series: SwanFireQueen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Big Happy Family, bury me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner time at the Mills household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

“Dinner!” Regina called out to her family from inside the kitchen. But when five minutes passed and she didn’t hear any footsteps, she popped her head into the dining room to find it displeasingly empty.

Just as she was about to call out again she heard a squeal in a tone that sounded exactly like Henry’s coming from the backyard. Without a second thought she ran outside and was greeted with the sight of her son running around in a circle with his father and blonde mother chasing him; all three goofballs laughing. She scoffed but couldn’t hold back a warm smile as she stood in the doorway. “Mom!” Henry yelled as he ran to Regina, and of course the other two followed.

As the 13 year old hid behind her, Emma and Neal had these goofy grins on their faces as they caught their breath. “I don’t think I’ve ran this much in my entire life.” Henry huffed, smiling when he felt his brunette mother’s fingers ruffled his hair. “It seems your other two parents have gotten quite the workout as well.” She responded, looking down at him. “Why don’t you all go get cleaned up, dinner’s ready.” That was all she had to say before Henry dashed toward the bathroom.

“Sorry if we scared you, ‘Gina. Originally we were _supposed_ to be helping him find his frisbee. But once we got it down, we started throwing it-“

“And then the kid accidentally hit Neal in the face and that’s when the tickle war ensued.” Emma interrupted Neal, both still wearing their goofy grins and as much as Regina wanted to scold them for getting partially dirty, the puppy-dog look they were giving her was slowly melting away the displeasure she felt. “I see. The two of you should go get cleaned up for dinner as well.”

Stepping aside, she let them both in, waiting until they were halfway up the stairs before she turned to them with that infamous smirk, “And you two are cleaning the kitchen after dinner once Henry clears the table.” Neal sucked at his teeth while Emma groaned a loud “Fine!” before continuing to trek up the stairs.

Dinner was pleasant, they all enjoyed a lovely conversation while eating baked chicken with a side of rice and steamed vegetables, which Regina almost had to threaten Emma to eat. Once all plates were cleaned, even down to the smallest piece of broccoli, Regina served a warm slice of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream to everyone except herself, settling for a glass of wine instead.

Henry didn’t even notice, his face, much like his other two parents, was too busy buried into his plate of dessert. Now that bellies were full, Henry cleared the table and was shooed off to do his homework while Emma washed the dishes and Neal dried them and put them away.

Leaning against the island in the kitchen, Regina was still sipping on the last few swishes of her wine when they finally finished. “You know, it would’ve been nice if you wouldn’t stare at us like we’re some exhibit at the zoo.” Neal commented, turning around to face the brunette.

“But you are. This is the Mills Zoo and you two are quite the people to observe.” Emma folded her arms, “And yet you can’t seem to keep your eyes off us, can you?” At that she smirked, standing up straight and moving toward the blonde, “No, I don’t suppose I can. But why would I want to, hm?” Regina answered, punctuating her question by pressing her lips gently against Emma’s while her hand grabbed the collar of Neal’s shirt, pulling him closer.

Leaving the sheriff breathless, she moved her lips to the thief and gave his lips the same treatment while Emma moved behind Regina, starting to pepper kisses on her neck. “I think we should call it a night,” Neal husked while Regina hummed in approval as she licked the taste of apples and ice cream off her lips.

It may seem like she’s living with three children sometimes but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
